


Lock The Door you Dumbass

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Bondage, Like VERY OOC, M/M, OOC, Smut, a pinch of angst but thats it, wow hinata is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Souda gives Hinata a Komaeda body pillow for his birthday, and Komaeda accidentally walks in on Hinata… using… it. Luckily he’s not creeped out by it.[It’s perfectly understandable if you lose all respect for me after reading this]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Lock The Door you Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a suggestive, much less smut fanfic but I had a lot more fun writing this that I probably should’ve

Yesterday was Hinata’s birthday and the New Year. Everyone had a big party that lasted the entire night. A few gifts were given to Hinata. A new notebook, some Ramune, and other things. One of the bigger presents was from Souda, who insisted that he was to open it while alone. 

Confused, Hinata waited until the party was over and everyone went back to doing whatever they pleased. With a hint of fear, he opened it up. 

“Oh my god…” 

Resting in Hinata’s hands was a well-made custom body pillow of the one and only Nagito Komaeda. 

One side had him simply laying on his back, his wild, curly, white hair looked like a halo of some sort. His pants were unzipped, and his shirt was lifted up halfway, exposing his pale stomach. One hand was near his crotch and another was above his head, a lazy, half-lidded smirk on his face. If that wasn’t enough to make Hinata’s entire face a cherry, the other side was much more... explicit. 

Komadea was laying on his stomach, his pants and shirt were completely off, only having his checkered underwear on. His hands were tied behind his thin back, and his head was turned, still look at Hinata. His tongue was sticking out, the smirk still present along with a soft blush. 

All of Hinata’s blood went straight to both his face and his dick as he quickly shoved the pillow back into its bag. 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…” Hinata repeated to himself, trying his best not to scream. Quickly, he opened up the little letter from Souda that came with the pillow. 

_“Hey soul-brother!” _it read, _“I know you’ve been wanting to get in the hope-freak’s pants lately. So, as a thank you for all the help with getting over Sonia, have this! -Souda” _____

____Hinata sighed, trying to calm down._ _ _ _

____As much as Hinata hated to admit it, his crush on Komaeda was clear as day. Staring at the tall boy any chance he got, even if he was simply standing quietly in the corner of a room. Getting lost in those pale-green eyes, seeing them filled with pure joy, causing Hinata’s heart to skip a beat. Practically swooning whenever Komaeda talked, loving his soft yet ruff voice, especially when he genuinely laughed at something. Hinata constantly wanting to be with Komaeda, hearing him softly say “Hinata-kun…”_ _ _ _

____God, Hinata was acting like a love-sick teenager…_ _ _ _

____Hinata put the letter away and turned back to the bag that the pillow was in._ _ _ _

____Hinata took the pillow out, the clothed side facing him as he considered the options. _‘I could keep it and just hide it under my bed, or I could just give it back...’ _But, the more Hinata stared, the less he wanted to look away. His hands started to shake as he ran his fingers along the pillow, imagining Komaeda was really there, laying on his bed. Breath shallow and face flushed, Hinata softly kissed his pale neck, making Hinata’s heart (and dick) go wild.___ _ _ _

______Hinata continued to feel the pillow as more and more lude images of Komaeda flashed in his head, when an idea popped up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Quickly, Hinata closed the blinds and loosened his tie. Turning the pillow to the tied up side, Hinata sat on fake-Komeadea’s lap, letting his imagination take control._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Komaeda’s hands and legs tied up, at Hinata’s mercy. His cold body underneath him, softly gasping every time Hinata slightly moved his hips. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Hinata started to softly hump the pillow, desperate for the friction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Hinata would run his tongue along Komaeda’s back, causing the other to moan lowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What would Komaeda’s moans sound like? _Hinata unbuttoned his shirt and started moving faster, waves of pleasure filling his body.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Hinata would let his hands wander, rubbing Komaeda’s hips, making him squirm. Hinata would then bite down onto Komaeda’s neck, causing him to arch his back and shove his ass against Hinata’s hard dick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hinata bit onto the pillow, humping faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Komaeda would start crying, no, begging his name, “Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-Kun,” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hinata-Kun!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hinata’s head shot up, his body freezing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In Hinata’s doorway was a completely red Komaeda, his mouth hung open in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I-it’s not what it looks like!” Hinata jumped off his bed, trying to hide the pillow behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m so sorry Hinata-kun!” Komaeda screamed, “I had forgotten your birthday gift yesterday, so I came to give it to you but you wouldn’t answer your door but your door was unlocked and I just invited myself in without your permission! Just my luck for you to be busy! You must feel horrible having trash like me walk in on you! I’ll leave right away!” Komaeda rambled as he quickly bowed and put a little green gift bag on the floor. “I’m sorry if this gift is unsatisfactory, nothing I could find would be worthy for an ultimate like you! But please accept this and please don't hate me! Though, it would be perfectly understandable if you never want to talk to be again after I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Komaeda!” Hinata yelled, silently cringing at how hourse his voice was. “It’s ok, just go!” His entire face burned like hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Right! Goodbye Hinata-kun!” Komaeda was about to turn around before his eyes landed on Hinata’s bed, where the pillow still layed. “Oh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Komaeda suddenly smiled knowingly, still blushing “I had no idea Hinata-kun felt that way!” It’s like all his original panic was instantly replaced with joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hinata glared at him, his face somehow becoming more flushed, silently begging him to just shut up and leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But you know, Hinata-kun, if you really need help pleasuring yourself, you can always ask me!” Komaeda said with an innocent smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I… I..” That’s it, here lies Hinata, died having a heart attack because his crush possibly flirted with him after walking in on him humping a body pillow of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Though, I don’t quite understand why you would like to get it from trash like me.” Komaeda continued, his smile widening, “There are so many people who would be better at this than me. Either way, I would be honored to help-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before Komaeda could finish his sentence, Hinata threw all his dignity out the window and kissed him. It took a second for Komaeda to realize what was happening, but he eventually kissed back. His warm, slightly chapped lips felt like heaven against Hinata’s and he quickly became lost in the feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After what felt like hours of kissing, Hinata pulled back, gasping for air. Komaeda gasped as well and brought his hand up to his mouth, stars in his eyes. They stared at each other for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Komaeda I-“ it was Hinata’s turn to be cut off as Komaeda hastily grabbed the back of the other’s hair and pulled him into another desperate kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hinata let his hands wonder, sighing happily as he finally got to feel around Komaeda’s chest, loving the way the other squirmed under his touch. Hinata lifted the other’s shirt, causing Komaeda to gasp as his cold hand met warm skin. Hinata took this as an invitation as he stuck his tongue into Komaeda’s mouth, causing him to hum. Their mouths seemed to fit perfectly together as they desperately kissed. It felt as though the moment they would break apart they would never see eachother again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But eventually, Komaeda hesitantly pulled back, “bed,” is all he said but Hinata instantly knew what he ment. Hinata stumbled as he quickly shut the door, (and made sure to lock it) and pulled Komaeda to the bed, shoving the body pillow away and pinning Komaeda underneath him, quickly going back to making out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As Hinata felt Komaeda’s stomach, he realized just how skinny the other was, a flash of guilt going though his mind, remembering just how bad Komaeda’s health was. But that sadness was quickly shoved away as Komaeda bucked his hips up, moaning into Hinata’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hinata broke this kiss, gasping for air. He looked down to see not only a bulge in his pants, but one also in Komaeda’s, his skinny jeans making it much more obvious. Hinata looked back up at Komaed’s desperate face. His normally unruly hair was a complete mess. His lips were red and slightly swollen and his face had a bright blush that drastically stood out against his pale skin. His eyes half-lidded and through his deep breaths, he was smiling widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hesitantly, Hinata bended down, letting his lips hover over Komaeda’s neck. “Are you sure about this…?” he quietly asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m happy to do what every Hinata-kun wants!” Komaeda happily replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But do _you _want it?” Hinata looked back at the other’s face, making eye contact. For a second, Komaeda looked surprised, but he quickly nodded.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Of course I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With a smile, Hinata went back down and bit lightly onto Komaeda’s neck, causing him to squeak in surprise. Hinata quietly chuckled at Komaeda’s reaction, but continued to leave kisses and bites along Komaeda’s neck and collarbone, moaning as Komaeda squirmed against him. As he did this, Komaeda unzipped Hinata’s pants, slowly bringing them down. Hinata did the same to Komaeda, moaning lowly as Komaeda cupped Hinata’s erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They seperated for a moment only to take off eachother’s shirts, but quickly reconnected, going back to kissing, Komaeda still underneath Hinata._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hinata let his hands run freely along Komaeda’s chest. Without his baggy jacket, Komaeda looked fragle, his skin paper-thin and ribs poking out. Komaeda looked away, frowning slightly. “It’s ok if you find me unsightly, Hinata-kun. I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hinata cut him off again with a kiss. Unlike the ones just a few seconds ago, this one was more soft and comforting. It felt so much longer than the other’s and yet too short as Hinata slowly pulled back. “You’re beautiful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Komaeda’s eyes widened in shock, “I- I don’t…” his voice wavered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m telling the truth, Komaeda.” Hinata kissed his cheek, “I’ve always known that you’re beautiful.” he hesitantly grabbed the top of Komaeda’s underwear. “May I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Komaeda nodded, blushing wildly. Hinata took off Komaeda’s underwear in one quick motion, causing him to gasp. “You’re so beautiful…” Hinata repeated, wrapping his hand around Komaeda’s dick, watching his breath hitch at contact. “And if that means I’ll have to kiss you 1,000 times for you to understand, I will.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Komaeda softly chuckled, clearly relaxing as Hinata started to leave little pecks along his stomach, tickling him. He slowly made his way lower and lower, happily kissing all along Komaeda’s hips then his thighs, then eventually, the tip of Komaeda’s dick, causing the other to squeak again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Taking that as a good sign, Hinata started lick the tip, but not go any lower, loving the way Komaeda squirmed. “Hinata-kun…” He breathed, bucking his hips right into Hinata’s mouth. Suddenly, an idea flashed into Hinata’s mind. He quickly put his hands onto Komaeda’s hips and pinned them down onto the bed, causing the other to gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“D-don’t tease…” Komaeda stuttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Only if you beg.” Hinata said lowly, a wide smirk on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Komaeda’s dick twitched in surprise, his face somehow becoming redder. “I uh… Hinata-kun please... “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Please what?” Hinata purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Please suck my dick, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Since you asked so politely...” Hinata chuckled before lickling a long line from the base of Komaeda’s dick all the way to the tip before sticking as much as he could into his mouth, causing Komaeda to moan loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hinata started bobbing his head slowly, occasionally sucking to get more and more sounds out of Komaeda, loving his voice. He eventually started to speed up, lowering even more. Komaeda bucked his hips again, causing Hinata to choke and pull back, coughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ah! I’m sorry!” Komaeda started, but Hinata quickly went back down, moaning on Komaeda’s dick, causing the other to groan. Hinata started moving faster, using one hand to pump around the part he couldn’t fit. Komaeda was a squirming, moaning mess and Hinata couldn’t help but pull his own underwear down, which had been on this entire time and was starting to get a wet spot, and start rubbing his own dick, moaning in pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hinata-kun… I’m close…” Komaeda breathed, Hinata hummed in acknowledgment, but didn’t stop. instead moving faster. “Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Suddenly, Komaeda gasped and Hinata’s mouth was filled with a bitter taste. Hinata didn’t stop, letting Komaeda ride out his orgasam, aswell sucking out every drop he could. Hinata eventually pulled back, cum dripping from his mouth as he gasped for breath. For a moment, Komaeda just layed on the bed, breathing heavily. But he eventually sat up, looking down at Hinata, who was still jerking himself off, drops of cum and drool dripping from his mouth. Komaeda smiled and tilted Hinata’s head up, locking their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You’re the one who’s beautiful, Hajime.” Komaeda smiled brightly and that was it. Hinata moaned loudly and came all over the end of the bed. Once finished, Hinata crawled back on top of the other and layed down, nuzzling into his chest. They snuggled together, Komaeda running his hands through Hinata’s hair, causing him to hum happily. Eventually, they both fell asleep, and Hinata finally slept without nightmares for the first time since getting on the island._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:  
> Komaeda: Ok, but was I better than the pillow? 
> 
> Hinata: a million times better. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading! I lost respect for myself after writing this ngl


End file.
